Midnight Snack
by Mwrangytha
Summary: A distracted Naruto is surprised under a full moon . YAOI dont like dont read . To Kami-sama


**Hey there everybody ! Long time no see o/**

**First of all, I want to apologize for any OOCness, but I don't watch Naruto, so please bear with it.**

**This story is a trade is my forever "brother" [female] in yaoi ! She warmed me up with two perfect yaoi one-shot last Monday, so this is my take : D**

**First Yaoi, so don't be mean okay ?**

**To Kami-sama !!**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as Naruto watched the waves crashing into the beach. He had come to that place looking for Sasuke, but he hadn't been lucky. He frowned as the water came closer to where he stood – the tide was becoming high. He couldn't even get his best friend – the person he cared for the most – back. He was useless. Naruto didn't even notice the black eyes filled with lust staring at him.

- Hey Naruto. – he heard and he jumped, trying to get to his feet. However, the guy grabbed his wrist with one of his hands, holding him down.

- I-itachi!

- Long time no see – the elder smirked.

Itachi licked his lips and before Naruto managed to react, wet lips came down crushing on his, Itachi's tongue finding its way through Naruto's parted lips. Before he could stop himself, Naruto moaned softly into the kiss, wishing he could kick himself hard right afterwards.

Itachi teared Naruto's jacket with his free hand, which traced his body down his neck, through his chest, where he stopped, teasing Naruto's nipples until they became hard, all the while hearing his gentle pants. His mouth followed his hand, kissing and licking Naruto's jaw, collarbone, down his nipples, where he carved his teeth.

- S-stop – begged a very aroused Naruto, trying to control his breathing and his body reactions to Itachi's touches.

- Stop denying what you want – whispered Itachi, licking and biting all the way down to Naruto's waist, where he stopped only to rip off his trousers – your body makes truly explicit what it wants – pointed him, looking at the already hard member.

The ocean water ran around them, and Naruto shivered. Itachi formed a feline-like smile as his clothes got drenched, clinging to his body, as he caught the lustful look in Naruto's flushed face. He got rid of them, once again brushing his lips down Naruto's body, leaving a fiery trail where their bodies touched. He rubbed their erections together and Naruto bit his lower lip hard, as he was growing ashamed of the sounds he was emitting.

- Suck – ordered Itachi, placing his fingers in front of Naruto, and the last, unable to keep his mind in place, eagerly did as he was told, and started sucking and licking Itachi's fingers, twirling his tongue around them.

When he felt pleased with it, Itachi placed one of his fingers at Naruto's entrance, and as he cried pleading he pushed it against his ring. As Naruto struggled, letting a loud moan find its way through his throat, Itachi let go of his hands, and used his now free hand to grab the other's erection and pass his thumb over the head. Naruto's hands flew to Itachi's hair eagerly, pulling him closer to him. Itachi slipped another finger inside of Naruto, stretching them scissor-like and afterwards took them out, flipping Naruto over his stomach, and, using the salty water as lube, placed his cock at the entrance and entered it as deep as he could go.

Naruto whined loudly, and pressed himself against Itachi.

F-fuck!

Exiting him almost completely, Itachi then started a steady movement with powerful thrusts, both of them now moaning wildly. He reached out to Naruto's cock and began pounding it at the same rhythm he entered Naruto. As he hit his prostate multiple times, he bit down hard at Naruto's shoulder and he came with an animalistic groan.

I-ITACHI!!

Feeling the ring of muscle tighten around his cock with the other's orgasm, Itachi spilled his seed inside of Naruto, moaning his name in a very uncharacteristic manner.

He fell down on top on Naruto and rolled over, pulling the already asleep teen closer to him as he drifted to slumber.


End file.
